Rita Loud
Jill Talley Agnieszka Kunikowska Talya Barkai Stephanie Damare Katia Follesa (S1E02A-S1E13B) Lucia Valenti (S1E14B dan seterusnya) Evis Trebicka Cecilia Gómez Marta Estrada Emma Clavel Yeon-Wu Kim Ildikó Ősi Márcia Morelli Adriana Moniz Anastasiya Lapina Marina Poklepović Klára Sochorová Nirayu Zuhdi Ruffa Valera Marija Vidaković (musim 1) Ana Mandić (musim 2 dan seterusnya)}} |pekerjaan = Asisten dokter gigi Penjaga penyeberangan (dahulu) |keluarga = |teman = Lynn Loud Sr. (suami) Anak-anaknya Clyde McBride Howard McBride Harold McBride Dr. Feinstein (bos) Mr. Grouse Flip Keluarga Santiago Keluarga Casagrande |musuh = Park Ranger Hawk dan Hank |suka = |tidak suka = Anak-anaknya berkelahi dan berdebat Koleksi dasi suaminya Fenton Luan menyumbat wastafel dengan alat peraga komedi Vas pernikahannya dari Bibi Ruth Ditembak dengan saus Perilaku nakal Lola |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (kenari) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |alias = Ibu Mrs. Loud Mommy (oleh Lola) Mama (oleh Lily) Ibu Lucy (oleh Sasha) |tujuan = Menjadi seorang novelis}} Rita Loud adalah ibu dari anak-anak Loud dan istri dari Lynn Loud Sr. Rita adalah karakter pendukung di The Loud House. Kepribadian Rita peduli terhadap anak-anaknya, tapi tidak takut untuk menghukum mereka jika mereka pergi terlalu jauh. Dia dan suaminya bersikap romantis terhadap satu sama lain, meski dia tampaknya lebih berkepala dingin daripada dia. Contoh dari ini adalah saat dia khawatir Lincoln bermain permainan video terlalu banyak dan mengatakan kepadanya untuk melakukan olahraga di luar pada episode "The Loudest Yard". Dia bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang novelis tapi awalnya sepertinya kurang memiliki sisi kreatif, saat dia menulis sebuah cerita tentang asisten dokter yang bosan berbicara dengan ikannya sebelum diilhami oleh Lincoln untuk menulis tentang seorang pencari sensasi dengan rambut putih, dirinya sendiri. Penampilan Rita memakai kemeja kancing merah muda dengan kerah dan manset putih, dan celana ungu. Dia memiliki rambut pirang besar dan anting putih. Dia juga memakai perona mata biru dan lipstik merah. Dia juga memakai atasan hitam rendah. Dia memiliki kantung di bawah matanya, seperti Lincoln. Ketidakhadiran Pendek * "The Loud House (pilot)" (disebutkan) * "Slice of Life" (didengar luar layar) * "Deuces Wild!" (didengar luar layar) Musim 1 * "Left in the Dark" (disebutkan) * "Get the Message" * "Heavy Meddle" (didengar luar layar) * "Making the Case" * "Driving Miss Hazy" * "Project Loud House" (disebutkan) * "Sound of Silence" * "Space Invader" * "Undie Pressure" * "Linc or Swim" * "Changing the Baby" * "Hand-Me-Downer" (disebutkan) * "Sleuth or Consequences" (disebutkan) * "Butterfly Effect" * "The Green House" (disebutkan) * "Along Came a Sister" * "For Bros About to Rock" (disebutkan) * "Toads and Tiaras" * "Save the Date" * "Out on a Limo" (disebutkan) * "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" * "Roughin' It" * "The Waiting Game" * "Dance, Dance Resolution" (disebutkan) * "A Fair to Remember" * "Funny Business" (secara tidak langsung disebutkan) * "Snow Bored" * "Study Muffin" Musim 2 * "Intern for the Worse" * "Baby Steps" * "Back in Black" * "Patching Things Up" * "Cheater by the Dozen" * "The Whole Picture" (disebutkan) * "Frog Wild" * "Shell Shock" * "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" * "Out of the Picture" * "Room with a Feud" * "Back Out There" * "Job Insecurity" (secara tidak langsung disebutkan) * "ARGGH! You for Real?" * "Change of Heart" (disebutkan) * "Lynner Takes All" * "Friend or Faux?" * "No Laughing Matter" * "Legends" * "Snow Way Down" * "Snow Way Out" (disebutkan) Musim 3 * "White Hare" * "Selfie Improvement" * "City Slickers" * "Net Gains" * "Fandom Pains" * "Teachers' Union" * "Deal Me Out" (disebutkan) * "Pasture Bedtime" * "Shop Girl" * "Crimes of Fashion" * "Absent Minded" * "Be Stella My Heart" * "Sitting Bull" * "The Spies Who Loved Me" * "Everybody Loves Leni" * "Middle Men" * "Jeers for Fears" * "Tea Tale Heart" * "Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow" * "Antiqued Off" Musim 4 * "Friended! with the Casagrandes" * "Power Play with the Casagrandes" * "Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes" * "Roll Model with the Casagrandes" * "No Show with the Casagrandes" * "Face the Music with the Casagrandes" * "Pranks for the Memories with the Casagrandes" * "Store Wars with the Casagrandes" * "Lucha Fever with the Casagrandes" * "Recipe for Disaster" * "A Grave Mistake" * "Leader of the Rack" * "Tails of Woe" * "Love Birds" * "A Mutt Above" Trivia * Rita diisi suaranya oleh Jill Talley, yang dikenal karena mengisi suara Karen Plankton di SpongeBob SquarePants, serial animasi lain di Nickelodeon. * Seluruh wajah Rita tidak pernah ditampilkan selama musim pertama. Itu terungkap bersama dengan wajah Lynn Sr. di penayangan perdana Musim 2 "11 Louds a Leapin'". ** Sebelum episode "11 Louds a Leapin'", sebagian besar wajah Rita sudah diungkapkan oleh "Cereal Offender". * Hal ini terungkap dalam episode "A Novel Idea" bahwa nama pertamanya adalah Rita dan bahwa dia bermimpi menjadi seorang novelis. * Rita adalah satu-satunya anggota dari keluarga Loud langsung yang nama depannya tidak aliteratif. * Namanya adalah plesetan dari kata "read aloud" (baca dengan keras). ** Ini adalah referensi ke tujuannya untuk menjadi seorang novelis. ** Ada juga episode yang dinamai setelah itu. * Dari semua anak-anak, dia paling dekat dengan Lincoln. * Itu terungkap dalam episode "Cover Girls" bahwa sebelum Rita bertemu dengan suaminya, ia digunakan sebagai penjaga persimpangan. ** Ini diperluas dalam episode "L is for Love". * Rita membuat cameo suara yang berbicara pada 23 Maret 2017, di Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud. * Dalam episode "The Price of Admission", terungkap bahwa dia cukup kuat untuk membawa Lynn Sr. ** Dia juga tampak lebih kuat daripada Lynn Sr. sendiri, karena dia mampu memutar kunci pas ketika mengambil ban dari Vanzilla, sementara dia tidak bisa di Podcast Lana dari Listen Out Loud. * Dalam episode "Spell It Out", itu mengungkapkan bahwa dia adalah bagian dari klub buku. * Warna dan gaya pakaian yang dipakai orang tua Loud dan McBride sesuai satu sama lain. Rita dan Howard sama-sama memakai kemeja berkancing merah, dengan kerah, dan lengan digulung. * Fakta alih suara: ** Dalam versi bahasa Polandia, dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa karakter yang memiliki nama aslinya. ** Pengalih suara Rusia Rita, Anastasiya Lapina, juga mengisi suara Lori, Leni, Lola, Lily, dan Ronnie Anne. ** Pengalih suara Ibrani Rita, Talya Barkai, juga mengisi suara Lily dan Zach. ** Dalam alih suara Spanyol Amerika Latin, Cecilia Gómez (Rita), adalah ibu dari Abril Gómez (suara pertama Lily) dalam kehidupan nyata. ** Pengalih suara Filipina Rita, Ruffa Valera, juga mengisi suara Luan. * Itu terungkap dalam episode "L is for Love", bahwa dia memiliki bintik-bintik ketika dia lebih muda. * Hal ini terungkap dalam episode "No Spoilers" bahwa warna favoritnya adalah ungu. * Rita adalah karakter bernama ketiga yang memiliki layar ulang tahun, karakter pertama adalah Chandler dan yang kedua adalah Maggie. * Itu terungkap dalam episode "Tripped!" bahwa dia tahu cara menerbangkan pesawat, karena Pop-Pop menceritakan kisahnya ketika dia berada di angkatan laut, dan mendapat pengetahuan yang diperlukan tentang bagaimana menerbangkan pesawat. * Menurut episode "Missed Connection", Rita dan Lynn Sr. harus memisahkan setidaknya satu poin dalam pernikahan mereka. * Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa Rita dapat membuat beberapa lelucon gigi di episode kesebelas dari Listen Out Loud. en:Rita Loud es:Rita Loud fr:Rita Loud he:ריטה רעש ja:リタ ラウド ms:Rita Loud pl:Rita Harmidomska pt-br:Rita Loud ru:Рита Лауд tl:Rita Loud Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Karakter Pendukung Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Dewasa Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Orang Tua